Polandball games
Polandball been featured in many video games. Here a list of some of them. Polandball World An RPG game currently in development. It is scheduled to be released in 2018(?). It was recently approved for Greenlight and is currently in closed alpha. It is available in English, French, German, Polish, Russian, Spanish and others. The gameplay takes place in Europe and you can choose a lot of countryballs as character. LInk Polandball: Not Safe For World An game where you have to save the entire world from countryballs making the world worse. This game came out in 2018. However the game had a beta logo during is development. The game is like a saving the world game. The game can be downloaded in the following Platforms. Android, iOS and PC. Polandball: Mix and Mess This game was a project before Polandball: NSFW. Made by the same owner Sunny Chow. This game was released in 201?. The game also has a beta logo during is development. Sadly... The Game Discontinued for several reasons. Polandball: Can Into Space! A game for iOS, Android and Steam, released on 16th June 2016. The story is about how Poland wa nts to take revenge over the famous sentence "Poland cannot into space" and the goal is to make Poland go into space, making Poland go higher and higher every run. Link Countryballs: The game A game for iOS and Android, it is about Polandball wanting to go to space, and so he goes around the world trying to find all the secrets to how to can into space. The game is an endless runner, you can tap or swipe and the goal is to bring Polandball as further as possible, collecting as many coins as possible. Coins are also used to unlock new Countryballs, such as Mexicoball or Germanyball. Apple App Store Google Play Store Polandball: The Potato of Ireland A planned videogame, based on comics, where you have to role-play in fantasy wars over the control of the potato of Ireland. It's a 32-bit styled graphics. It features , , , , , , , Naziball, and . SocialBalls MMO Social Balls (Or soon to be called Polandball Online) is planned Massive multiplayer online game based on the closed Lego universe but its made up with countryballs. In the game you can roleplay, have war, and be social. Your character is randomly choosen which features , , and . The game is currently slotted for a 2020, July 21st release date. link Kugeln.io An online shooting game, where you need to kill all other players (or just the enemy team). Skins support all current countries, Antarctica, Prussia, Soviet Union (required level 20 to unlock) (required level 25 to unlock), free and unlockable helmets and glasses. Erroneously portraited are, however, Poland (proper-sided), Singapore (a ball instead of a triangle), Kazakhstan (a cube instead of a brick) and Greenlandball (has the same flag that wrong-sided Polandball in the game, the real flag is not exactly the same). Trivia * The game may be laggy, especially if it's on high quality or if you choose a region other than yours. * There are two Poland skins, one incorrectly and the other correctly (with real Polish flag). The wrong skin is called "Polandball", but the correct one is simply called "Ball". * On desert map, a plane can appear and it launchs bombs that can kill you. Also it has a peace symbol on a side. However, it also can be destroyed. Doing so will get you a badge. Also, in the same map was added the rocket, that allows you flying for a minute, POLAND CAN INTO SPACE IN KUGELN.IO!!! * Some skins' flags (like Sri Lankaball one) are incorrect or weird. * NepalRawr skin has weird eyes. Polemon A pokemon style game where you travel around the world capturing countryballs. Polemon is currently in pre-alpha stage, so there is no playable gwindowcomputers. The development is being loged on https://gamejolt.com/games/polandball/315467 Ice_screenshot_20180129-172945-bmw8ba3x.png Ewgi-hfnaa9qx.png Countryball: Catch em all! Countryball: Catch 'em All!" is a growing project managed by members of the /int/ and /vp boards on 4chan! Set in the region of Terra, the player will set out on a quest to defeat the eight Flagmasters of the region and advance to the Flag League! But be wary, a regime of the past grows stronger every day... The game is a ROM Hack The game includes: --A dex of 300 Link Countyball Shooter 2d CBS2D is free online two player fighting game. https://www.construct.net/en/free-online-games/countryball-shooter-2d-3591/play%7CLink CountryBall Heros CountryBalls Heroes is a game where you get to play as your favorite Countryball . Become a legend by leading massive armies. The fate of the world, vodka, mems, is at stake and only you are able to stand up against big evil. By all costs supplies of vodka have to be secured. Dominate your opponents in the intensive turn-based strategy game. Assemble your army, build overwhelming cities, raise and upgrade your heroes, gather powerful artifacts and prove that your Countryball is the most powerful among the others. https://store.steampowered.com/app/1083870/CountryBalls_Heroes/%7CLink Category:Community Category:Videos